


Amber Heard Gets Punished

by Axelex12



Category: Actor RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amber Heard Is Bitch, Bitchslapping, Desk Sex, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Maledom, Non-Consensual Spanking, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Amber Heard-bashing#JusticeForJohnnyDepp
Kudos: 6





	Amber Heard Gets Punished

I was not in the best of moods that morning I had been running all over Hollywood meeting with different people and the few moments I had to myself was often spent working on some version of a script that a producer requested I make. I was on the MGM lot when the director of a new upcoming film came to talk to me. “Hey Marty what’s up?” the veteran director rubbed his face and looked at me with a level of  
desperation in his eyes. “Kid you got to help me I’m working with a nightmare of an actress {cough} Amber Heard {cough} who wants five more script changes and several scenes scrapped from the script.” I looked at Martin and tried my best to hide my rage as he handed me my notes. I looked up at him and said “Marty these are some of the best scenes in the movie why on earth does she want these out? Some of them are to the point of critical for the film to work.”  
Marty nodded “Kid you’re preaching to the choir but she demands for them to be out so it must be out.”  
I looked at him and nodded and asked “Why did you hire her again?” He looked at me and said “She fucked the producer and the former writer for a chance to be in the film, and said that if she wasn’t in she would sue the producer for sexual harassment.” I told him that I would have the changes in to him by the end of the day. Just as I was settling in to work I got a phone call and the woman on the other end had a welcoming tone. “Lexy Darling it’s me Gal listen I was wondering if you would come over tonight there’s something in the film that you wrote that I wanted to talk to you about?” I let out a groan but I then realized that the film she was talking about was a passion project of mine plus Gal was different from Amber in many ways. She was kinder very understanding. “Sure thing I’ll be by your place around seven do you want me to bring anything?” I heard the famous laugh and began to smile. “No I’m all set. Just bring yourself and the script, see you then darling.”  
Several hours passed and I turned in the new revision of the script to Marty and that’s when I saw something that made me livid. One of the food guys were setting up the table and by the look of one he had a mental handicap judging by the scar in the back of his head and Amber was just ripping away at  
him little by little I approached him and there was a look of relief on his face. “Hey Lex how’s it going?” the guy said with a stutter. “I’m alright Larry. Is everything o.k.?” Then Ms. Heard interjected.  
“Everything’s fine this cripple is just a bit stupid at his job.” I turned around and nearly shouted at her “I was talking to Larry now why don’t you shut up and go stuff your face with the crab cakes. I’ll talk to you in a moment, matter of fact go by my trailer I want to chat with you.” Amber stormed off in the direction of my office. I gave Larry a pat on his back and told him not to mind the drama queen. He smiled and hoped back in the truck to go deliver more cookies.  
I walked into my office where Amber was waiting when I closed the door behind me she was ready to shout at me but I quickly shut her up before she could even get a word out. “You shut the hell up you’re  
here to listen not speak. Since filming started I’ve watched you bully and disrespect everybody even the director. Now if there is one thing I can’t stand is to watch the mistreatment of the helpless. And I’m here to tell you that if You ever and I mean ever disrespect that man or another soul on this set again I swear to Christ I’ll nail your ass so hard it’ll make your pretty little head spin got it?” she nodded then I took her to task about the changes to the script “Another thing half the scenes you want out are critical to the script so there staying. Now I’ll change a nude scene here and there but the rest stay.” What happened next was a bit of a blur but I do remember her smacking me across the face and the words that sprang from her mouth.  
“Who are you to speak to me that way? You’re just a looser hack writer who got lucky I’m a big star and at any time I wanted I could have your ass fired from the set. I’ll speak to however I please however the hell I wish and there’s nothing you can do about it.” She went to smack me again but this time I caught her wrist and gave a sly smirk. “I was hoping you’d say something like that. I threw her down across the desk and ripped her black panties off to expose her bare bottom. “Nice ass to bad I’ll have to destroy it.” I tapped her hands together with duct tape and took off my belt and stood behind her. “I think fifty lashes should do a Hollywood brat like you some good.” I took my belt and began to restlessly spank her ass. Soon enough she began crying and begging me to stop. “Stop it you dirty little pervert.” I stopped, her ass was now a deep purple and the tears now began to flow. “Have you learned your lesson?”  
She didn’t respond and I slapped her ass again she let out a cry of agony “Yes I’ve learned my lesson, now please let me go home.” I found myself smiling again and whispered. “You’re wet between your legs. You like the way I punish you admit it. Now you called me a dirty little pervert and that I think you should be punished for that insult.” I slapped her ten more times making the original fifty strikes now up to sixty.  
Her juices dripped down her leg then she began to whisper something that I thought she would never say. “Please fuck me; I need you to fuck me!” I smiled and dropped my pants and said “As you wish.”  
I used her wet sex to lube my cock and then inch by tantalizing inch up her tight virgin ass. “Oh God not there, please not there.” After about an hour of ruthlessly ass fucking the bratty little starlet I gave her a taste of her own medicine and shot my seed covering her face and politely handed her a wash cloth.

The next day I got a call from Martin who seemed quite happy.  
“What the hell did you say to her yesterday? She said she enjoyed the original script and that she was  
wrong for the stupid changes she wanted to make.” I smiled at the woman in bed next to me “Sorry Marty Writers secrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
